Dreams
by Shadow's Kitty
Summary: Ichigo has a nightmare about Kisshu. some IchigoxKisshu and some IchigoxRyou
1. Nightmare

my first non-assignment story, i would love to know what you think!

ENJOY :D

R & R plz

* * *

'Keep running' she tells herself as she runs as fast as she can away from her gaining pursuer. He's taking his time or he would have caught her by now, and she knows it. *Bang* she looks behind her and notices that he's distracted, she quickly turns left, hoping to ditch him. In a few moments he will turn in to the ally she has run into. She knows that if he catches her it could be all over, that's what happens when you hurt an alien, a perverted alien at that. 'God why did he have to spy on me all the time, if he hadn't been spying on me I wouldn't have kicked him in the nuts!' *she frowns after her thought*.

"Where'd you go Ichigo?" he says with a hint of menace and lust in his voice, he is standing at the entrance to the ally but not looking in, he's always loved these sorts of games.

Just as he called this, Ichigo decided to duck behind a big rubbish bin. She made it just in time too, so he didn't see her. 'Few, that was close' the cat girl thought.

If he had been on his feet then she would have noticed that he is getting closer and closer to the bin that she is using for concealment. But he isn't, he's floating in the air.

He is about 3 metres away when he says with a smirk on his face "Would you like to know what I am going to do to you when I find you kitty cat?"

She freezes 'Fuck, he's too close for me to run, hopefully he won't notice me' she thinks in utter fear.

"I'm going to kill you, but before I do that though, I'm going to take you to my place. Then I'm going to lock you in my bedroom, not alone of course" he giggles at the thoughts running through his dirty fucked up mind "you will be alone in my room with me, I'm going to make you scream, make you love me! Do you want to hear the details of how I'm going to do that kitten" he doesn't even give her time to answer before continuing "I'm going to rip those pretty little clothes of off you, then I'm…" she shudders, closes her eyes and stops listening because she doesn't want to hear his disturbing thoughts anymore.

He is right next to, but because her eyes are closed she doesn't know. He covers her mouth with his hand to muffle the scream that is coming out of her mouth. He smiles, "That was tooooooooooooo easy, sunshine" he mocks.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up asap!

Review plz!


	2. Wake up

Ok the next and last chapter is up. This is only a two chapter story. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it ^_^

* * *

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed

- MesuInu.1 - Thank you for reading this sis, glad to hear that you enjoyed reading the first chapter ^_^

- HMAS-Hammersley - Thanks for reviewing this, though you could of actually read it -.- oh and it doesn't annoy me when you purposely review it.

- I AM A STALKER - I don't really care if you stalk me, just as long as you read the story.

- SonicXMinagirl - hehehe, nice to see I'm not the only one who thinks this way about Kisshu, sorry to let you know that this isn't actually meant to be a dirty story, but ah well. Thanks for your cool review.

- DemonPuppy - Great to see you actually liked this, and somehow I doubt YOU would kill me over THIS :p thanks for reviewing

- Random - Thanks for being the first to review my story, and I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

Oh and in case I forgot to do it last chapter -

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY TMM, all I own is this story line.

Enjoy R & R please ^_^

* * *

Recap!

He is right next to her, but because her eyes are closed she doesn't know. He covers her mouth with his hand to muffle the scream that is coming out of her mouth. He smiles, "That was tooooooooooooo easy, sunshine" he mocks.

* * *

She starts trying to hit him, so whilst she is thrashing about he catches her wrists and holds them in one hand. The hand he's still using to cover her mouth starts to glow, once the glowing disappears, he removes his hand to reveal a greenish blue sort of coloured thing is now covering her mouth, acting like a form of sticky tape. He looks at her, victoriously satisfied, he has finally caught his prey. His eyes travel from her face slowly down past her neck down to her breasts. With his free hand he goes to play with them, but he doesn't notice her legs until she kicks him in the nuts for the second time that night.

Now he is furious, he leans down lifts up one of his hands then he brings it down really fast and slaps Ichigo hard, so hard that she is sent flying away from him and away from the rubbish dumpster.

She's falling.

Suddenly she sits up. It was just a nightmare. She is in her own bed. She can feel an arm around her waist. She closes her eyes again, curling up to the owner of that warm arm. She looks up at the guy next to her. She screams. "GET OUT OF MY BED KISSHU" she yells at the shocked form of her alien boyfriend.

She tries to back away and accidentally falls out of bed.

She literally falls out of bed screaming, tangled in her sheets, to the floor.

"What's wrong Ichigo?!" Ryou says in an extremely worried way.

She bursts into tears while Ryou reaches down and picks her up like she is a little kitten. He gently places her in his lap and rubs her back to help her calm down. "Now, what's wrong baby girl?" he says in a sweet and caring voice. "Did you have another nightmare about that dick again?" he asks

Crying, she says "yes, *sniffle* it was horrible *sniffle*" Ryou leans down to kiss the top of her head.

"It's fine gorgeous, he's not going to hurt you, I wont let him" He pulls the covers back up onto the bed so they can go back to sleep.

* * *

Well that's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Just in case you didn't figure it out though the story idea was, Ichigo had a nightmare about Kisshu then thought she had woken up, when really she was just having another nightmare about him, in the end she wakes up for real in Ryou's arms.

Now I seriously hope you enjoyed this.

Time to REVIEW PLEASE!

S.k.


End file.
